mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Never Land
The Never Never Land is a planet in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. The Never Land is the second name of Hell so it is actually hell. It seems to resemble an eternal volcanic "continent", containing many volcanoes and lava pits. The area is also spelled Nevah Nevah Land, as confirmed in the bios and endings for Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About The Never Never Land Never Land appears to be like Outworld, a planet composed of thousands of different layers. In the Mortal Kombat universe, deceased souls or entities who have committed major crimes in their lives descend into the Never Never Land to undergo endless torture. In fact, one cannot enter the Hell without being evil or having a soul tainted with evil. Additionally, magic users and magical beings are slowly weakened while in this planet. It is an alternative, more generic name for the Hell, as one of its former rulers was Lucifer (whose name appears only in the Sub-Zero game manual but not in-game). It is also described as "the darkest region of reality", and is inhabited by demons, monsters, and beings of the purest evil. Though exits from and entrances to the Never Land are very limited for obvious reasons, the world had quite a tumultuous history. Millions of years ago, the fallen Elder God Shinnok was banished here. After ages of imprisonment, he was able to break free, killing Lucifer in the process. He restructured the planet to bear some resemblance to Earth, the world which he had long desired to make his own. He later used it as a staging ground for the invasion of Edenia, but found himself cast into the depths of the planet again after this invasion was foiled. The abandoned war machines of Shinnok were then put to good use by one of his former acolytes, Noob Sailbot. Two locations within this planet include the Bridge of Death and the Prison of Souls. These are almost like the Di Yu in Chinese Mythology. The Prison of Souls is the Chamber of Grinding and so is the Slaughterhouse. Shinnok's Spire resembles that of Yan Wang's spire in "Journey to the West." In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Shujinko arrives during the "Festival of Torture", in which dead bodies burn and inhabitants watch them. Native Species In a generic sense, many demons and spectres are native to the Never Never Land in that human beings can be transformed into them when their essences descend into hell, but it is unclear if Hell hosts any original life. It should also be noted that the inhabitants of this planet look more human than they are, because the planet's magical nature conceals their demonic nature. Once they leave the Never Never Land, they may start to decompose and rot. Like Chaosworld inhabitants, some Neverlanders tend to speak backwards. A specific subset of demons, the Oni, is thought to be native to the Never Land. They vary a lot in terms of appearance, stature and color, as is evidenced by Drahmin and Moloch, and appear to be unable to communicate with other lifeforms. Their prime state of being appears to be one of unquenchable rage. Dismembered humans are also seen here, presumably from the Chamber of Dismembering. Notable residents Native *Quan Chi's origin is not known other than the fact that he used to be an Oni, but one of the Never Land's demons claims that Quan Chi is a demon from Hell and was a member of the Brotherhood of Shadows. *Ashrah's origins are unknown, once an assassin in service of Quan Chi, she found a sword that slowly guided her to the light side. *Moloch is also an Oni, but unlike Drahmin, he is more ape-like than mummy. *The Never Never Land is also home to the Brotherhood of Shadow, led by Noob Sailbot and Smoke. *Sereena is a demon of the planet, although little is known about her past. She was once a personal assassin of Quan Chi and served the Brotherhood of Shadow, but turned against the clan. *Kia and Jataaka were also demon assassins who served Quan Chi alongside Sereena. While they remained loyal to Quan Chi, Sereena did not. Not native *Drahmin was once a warlord who was presumably killed, and transformed into a caricature of his former self by unknown powers, until he became an Oni. He may have been at the seventeenth level of Hell, seeing that he is somewhat eaten by maggots or he might have been skinned in Hell as well. *Noob Sailbot is the altered form of the elder Sub-Zero, after he was murdered by Scorpion in retribution for his own killing. The mass corruption in his soul caused him to transform into a humanoid Wraith based on his reincarnation in the next life as he is not in a very low level. *Reiko was originally introduced as a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow, presumably a demon as well. However, his exact origin is revealed as Outworld in his trading card video. *Scorpion became a vengeful specter in the Hell after he was killed by the elder Sub-Zero (Bi-Han). Unlike most creatures in the Never Land, Scorpion is neither evil nor good and can somewhat withstand the torturous planet better than others stating that he is not at a very low level in Hell. In fact, it has been stated that his powers increase there as of "Deadly Alliance". His type of reincarnation is based on the Chinese belief that a dead person with unfinished business comes back to settle scores with opponents and can't be easily put to rest. *Shinnok was once an God, descended into Hell because he wanted to take over Earth without relinquishing his status as an Elder God. However, he did overthrow Lucifer with Quan Chi's assistance and became supreme ruler of the dark Hell as stated in the MK:Sub-Zero manual but then, his side-story in Armageddon may retcon it otherwise. *Smoke was brought to the Never Never Land by Noob Sailbot. It is suspected he has also become tainted with evil after his new master altered his nanotechnology. *Darkside was sentenced to an eternity in the Never Land locked in chains after he was judged by the Gods at the end of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. However, Shang Tsung, who desired the warlord's extraordinary power as his own, attempted to absorb Darkside's soul. Unfortunately for the sorcerer, Darkside was able to reverse his spell instead allowing him to steal Shang Tsung's power and break free of his bindings. *Adolf Ackermann is a human from Earth, but his crimes in life had made him more evil than ever and was descended to the Never Land. Now from 15th of April 2015 until 1st of August 2015, he ruled Hell instead of Shinnok, as Shinnok was killed by Raiden. He, unlike Shinnok hasen't change Never Land a bit. *Clurkicus is a human freakshow from Earth, but his cruel and violent nature and horrible things, that he done in life, made him more evil than he thought and descended to the Never Never Land alive, that angered God and Clurkicus was left in Never Never Land for eternity alive and unkillable. He thwarted Adolf Ackemann from throne in 1st of August 2015 and now for eternity, Clurkicus rules the Hell, like never before. Locations *Bridge of Death *Hell Bridge *Nekros *Never Never Land Cliffs *Prison of Souls *Pyramid of Shinnok *Quan Chi's Fortress (Mortal Kombat X) *Sea of Blood *Shinnok's Spire *Shinnok's Throne Room *Slaughterhouse *Lumber Mill *New Hades *Witching Well's End *Travonni's Carnival *Blood Prism's HQ *Hell's Factory Relationships with other Planets As one could expect, the Never Land could be said to be the biggest threat to the Heavens, being its polar opposite. Most inhabitants of other planets fear the Never Never Land and avoid contact with it if at all possible. Under Shao Kahn's rule in Outworld, however, alliances have been formed between certain of its denizens and those of the Never Land. Aside from that, it has no other known allies and seems to be viewed as a threat by the citizens of every other planet, being the place of eternal damnation. Trivia *The base area of the planet contains a city built by sorcerers, called Nekros, as a source of protection against the environment which drains life energies from the living. *Within the Never Never Land are Soul Stones, artifacts which can temporarily give energy to travelers to survive in the hostile environment. *Shao Kahn is said to have many allies in the Hell, though no names are mentioned as to who exactly. Ironically, Kahn invaded this planet in Mortal Kombat 3. *It is often said that only those with an evil taint can access the Never Land. However, some individuals were capable of accessing the planet: Like Steven, Shujinko and Nightwolf. *It is seen that some demons dislike the harsh environment of Hell, as both Ashrah and Sereena desired to escape. Gallery Never_Land_map.jpg|The Never Land map. Hell.jpg|The Never Never Land in MK 9. Never_Land.jpg|Evil people need Hell. Never_Never_Land.jpg|"IT BURNS!" Hell_kamidogu.jpg|Never Never Land's kamidogu. Shinnok_MK_X.png|Shinnok, Hell's ruler. Ackermann.jpg|Adolf Ackermann, 2nd ruler of Hell. Clurkicus.jpg|Clurkicus, 3rd ruler of Hell. Theme Song This world has it's own theme song too, it's Metallica's Enter: Sandman. Category:Planets Category:MK Category:Locations Category:Scary!